I just called to say I love you
by Miss P
Summary: Just a sad little story about two of our favourite characters!Warning characters death.


**I just called to say I love you**

_By Miss P_

_Summary: Just a sad little story about two of our favourite characters!  
__Warning characters death._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story_

_and I'm not getting paid for writing _it

It was the thirty-third time he'd called her. The message on her answering machine was the same as every day. She had even started to long for his messages. Every day as she came home after a long day of work she hurried inside to listen to his voice. It had become the only light in her life. His voice made her relax; those words he spoke made her feel the most amazing feelings. She wasn't even aware she was still able to love until this time. From the beginning she had been angry with him. Why did he have to continue these stupid calls? She didn't give a damn about his loving words. But the truth is, it meant everything to her. And as the days went on, she had finally managed to realize that. She would never admit it out loud, but she loved to hear him say, _"I just called to say I love you" _the promises of freedom and safety he assures she will find someday. He tells her what a wonderful person she is, that he will always be there for her if she just let him. It's the same message everyday, and she'd actually started to trust him. Maybe he was right, and there was nothing that she would want more than to let him take care of her the way he always promises he would

Today was just another boring day of work. She came home this time later than normal because of some business that had to be taken care of. She was tired and longing for his message. A small smile crept to her lips when she pressed to play button. It was there, just as she'd known it would be, her only light. She sat down in the couch and closed her eyes.

It was the thirty-fourth day and suddenly the message she had been so eager to hear had changed.

"I just called to say goodbye" it started, and her eyes fluttered open, she stared at the machine in shock. There had to be something wrong with it, she desperately tried to tell herself.

_"I have been waiting for some kind of sign, that my messages meant something for you. But I interpret you silence as a no. You know it kills me to know that you don't care about me at all, because it's true – I love you with all my heart. Maybe I'm stupid but I'm giving you one last chance to tell me how you feel. I'll be waiting in the park by the fountain tomorrow night at 9.00 pm. If I don't see you there I'll leave forever. I pray that you'll be there because there is so much I would want to tell you Miss Parker… I'll pray you'll be there…_

_Love Jarod."_

A deep silence filled the room as the message was over. Miss Parker slowly wiped away the tears that were slipping down her cheeks as she kept staring at the answering machine. She didn't move, just sat there for what seemed like an eternity, wondering what she was supposed to do now.

The night passed and soon it was time for her to leave work again. This time she didn't go home, there was nothing for her there anymore.

She had the park in sigh and increased her pace. For once in her life, she followed her heart not her head. Her eyes locked on Jarod's handsome body as she continued walking towards the fountain. She never noticed the men dressed in black that followed her every move. The sun had set many hours ago and the park was empty.

She stopped in front of him, not knowing what to say. She saw him smile and once again she heard the beautiful message repeating itself inside of her. Still quiet she walked closer and put her arms around his neck. Jarod embraced her tightly, whispering, "I love you" into her ear. It was the most beautiful words she had ever heard.

Suddenly the magic was broken by a gunshot, echoing through the silent night. Miss Parker felt a burning pain in her back and before she had time to react, her legs gave way under her and she collapsed against Jarod chest.

The men dressed in black stepped out of the shadows, surrounding them. Jarod carefully lay Miss Parker's limp body down at the ground. He quickly looked around, noticing there were sweepers everywhere. He could never get away from this. He turned back to look at Miss Parker. It broke his heart to see her so lifeless. He couldn't believe he lost her like this, they'd just found each other.

"Jarod?" Miss Parker whispered weakly. "I didn't know…" her voice broke down.

"Sweepers… "she managed to say.

"Shhh I know you didn't know about the sweepers, all that matters is that you came here…" Jarod tried to not cry, but tears found their way down his cheeks as he lifted her body up and held her close to him.

"I'm sorry… the messages meant everything to me…"

"You don't have to say sorry Parker… Mirah, I'll love you forever."

Miss Parker didn't have the strength to answer. Her eyes slowly closed but she could still hear Jarod whisper to her. She could tell he was crying. Oh how she wished it didn't have to end like this.

Jarod felt his arms being pulled backwards and he had to let go of Miss Parker. He didn't fight the sweepers hold of him as he was dragged to his feet with his hands handcuffed behind his back. He could escape some day if he wanted to and he probably would. But at this moment he didn't care about anything. His world had just fallen apart, why would he care about what happened to him?

Jarod didn't take his eyes off Miss Parker as he slowly was escorted away from her. He had to close his eyes as she desperately tried to turn her head to look at him. He knew she was fighting so hard to stay alive. He wanted to stay with her so badly. But he couldn't and the fact that she was left there to die alone hurt him so much. All the promises he's told her, they meant nothing anymore, it was just empty words. He had betrayed her…

Miss Parker wanted to scream, she wanted him to hear her, but she didn't even manage a whisper. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she once again remembered his promises. If she only could have lived to experience them. She knew he had meant everything he said, but now it was too late… and everything was her fault, she should have known this would have happened… if she'd only known…

"Oh Jarod I love you so much… I always have… please forgive me…."

She was cold, her body ached with pain. But even though she was alone, she knew Jarod was with her in his heart and soul. She just wished she had gotten the chance to tell him how much she loves him, all her life she had waited for the right moment, and now it would never come…

She felt her life slowly fading away. There was a light so bright she had to close her eyes for a moment. Suddenly she realized she wasn't in pain anymore, and she was standing looking straight into her mothers' eyes.

"Mirah, I'm so sorry for what happened," Catherine whispered.

Still crying, Miss Parker fell into her mothers protecting arms…

"Mom?"

"Yes honey we're together again, and someday you'll meet Jarod again too, everything will be alright."

_The End_


End file.
